


Porcelain Face

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Winged Charles | Grian, anyways this is a songfic, ever so slightly self indulging, no beta read we die like scar, porcelain face, ren needs an official tag, this is my writing warm-up, werewolf ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: Ren had always hidden his appearance, even when he met a diverse group of friends.Then he met Grian.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Rendog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Porcelain Face

_They call me the kid with the cardboard face  
Pencil a smile or frown then erase  
Make me a monster with paper mache  
I'm the kid with the cardboard face_

Ren was ashamed of his appearance. So he his it. The ears were easy enough, a hat did nicely. The tail was a bit trickier, but he managed. Ever since elementary school, he'd hidden. Even so, the kids there had called him a monster, and would teasingly run from him any chance they got. The cheese touch soon bore his name, people turning him into a joke, just cause he was different.

Finally, after fifth grade, his family moved away to a new district.

New people, a new chance, was what he was told. But he couldn't believe that. He was too different, too scary.

_I drew on a hat with some black sunglasses  
A girl took my shades and she sharpied eyelashes  
A boy stole my snapback and burned my hair straight  
I'm the kid with the cardboard face_

Middle school was better, but not by much. The sunglasses he always wore to hide his eyes were stolen and vandalized more times than he could count. When he fell asleep, he'd be woken by a foghorn, a sound too loud for his sensitive ears. Even so, he never showed his eyes, never took off his hat.

At least he met a diverse group of friends called the Hermits. Everyone was different, ranging from unnaturally big eyes to someone who'd literally come back from the dead. One of the members also hid his face, under a helmet with a purple visor. But he hid for a different reason. Xisuma, unlike Ren, needed the helmet to breathe.

So that's how it went until sophomore year.

_But I met a girl with a porcelain name  
Easy to talk to but hard to explain  
What do I do when I'm falling for you?  
The girl with a porcelain name_

Someone new joined the school, someone who'd apparently been pen pals with Mumbo. The new guy had hit it off with everyone immediately, able to make friends in an instant. He was hard to describe, the best Ren could say was that he was an extrovert with a good sense of humor.

At one point they worked together with Impulse on a project for the science fair. Their project had to do with flowers and how they affect the environment. While impulse had worked on the actual info and written part, the new guy, Grian, had gone mad with creativity. The day of the fair, Grian had appeared with flower crowns and necklaces with crystals for the three to wear, even bringing sandals. The other hermits had joked that they looked like hippies, and Grian took full advantage of that, disappearing for a few minutes during the fair to appear later, just before Doc and Scar's project was discovered to be covered in flowers.

A harmless prank, but a good one. Needless to say, Grian had won the group the "most artistic project" award.

_Meets a boy with a cardboard face_

Ren was drawn to him. He was unlike anyone else in the group, his energy only rivaled by Zed's. If only...

_She went to an artist to make her look new  
To cover her scars like a shotgun tattoo  
The colors they stayed but then faded away  
The girl with the porcelain name_

Grian sure was unique. More days than Ren could count, he'd turn up in some sort of costume, always having something for the occasion. He was so open, never hiding any aspect of himself.

At least, that's what Ren thought.

Then during PE, Grian had gotten hit in the face with a soccer ball. Ren had heard a horrid cracking noise, one only he picked up thanks to his ears. For a moment he swore Grian's face had broken, but then Grian had covered it up, the PE teacher letting him go to the nurse.

No one else had seemed to notice. Grian had come to school the next day with a bruise on his cheek. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Ren had thought he saw a crack the other day. And now, the bruise didn't feel real to him.

_But I met a girl with a porcelain name  
Easy to talk to but hard to explain  
What do I do when I'm falling for you?  
The girl with a porcelain name_

Still, Ren had fallen for him. The curiosity had just pulled him in deeper as he hesitantly grew closer and closer with him. Sophomore year passed, and then Junior year was almost over. By the Ren knew he was in love with Grian. And yet, he wasn't sure what to do or what to say.

_Meets a boy with a cardboard face_

Then Senior year started.

_Ah ooooo whoaaa ooooooo  
Ah ooooo whoaaa ooooooo_

The months went by, and Ren found that hiding his feeling was getting harder and harder.

But his luck was down, and it was only about time until something went wrong. He found himself on the ground, everyone able to see his tail and ears. Ren was panicking. Everyone was whispering, and he could almost hear the quite insults, as people realized what he was. School had just gotten out, and some bullies had managed to separate him from his friends.

_I met a girl with a porcelain name  
Easy to talk to but hard to explain  
What do I do when I'm falling for you?  
The girl with a porcelain name_

Then Grian was in front of him. Grian kneeled down, his face calm and unreadable. Grian reached up to take Ren's sunglasses off, and Ren squeezed his eyes shut.

_Meets a boy with a cardboard face_

He heard the sound of something crumbling, and then Grian spoke to him.

"Hey, it's okay. I hid too. Would you like to see what I really look like?"

Ren took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

_But I met a girl with a porcelain name  
She's easy to talk to she's hard to explain  
What do I do c'mon tell me it's true  
The girl with a porcelain name_

Grian was... Grain looked nothing like Ren had ever thought. His face had lots of eyes, all looking at him. Grian also had some lovely wings out, presumably the reason he'd always worn a sweater. Grian was smiling, holding Ren's sunglasses in one hand and the other was gently clasping Ren's palm.

"Ren."

Ren involuntarily flinched, his mind bracing himself.

"Your eyes are beautiful, you know that?"

Beautiful?

Ren locked eyes with Grian and a realization hit him.

_Loves a boy with a cardboard face_

It was like a switch was flipped. Grian leaned forward, a hand carding through Ren's hair, a silent question on his face.

Ren stammered, his mind on autopilot. "I-I-I Gr-Grain for a wh-while now I'm wanted to s-say-"

Grian laughed. "I know. I love you too."

And then they closed the distance, all worry evaporating.

They all knew.

And for once, Ren didn't care.


End file.
